


But I Would Fight For You

by LissaWho5



Series: Lovely AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Fighting, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Prompt from pansexual-cat over on Tumblr: Could you do some romantic LAMP with “Are you trying to get yourself killed?"OrRoman fights for his boyfriends honor with mixed results.





	But I Would Fight For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticaizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/gifts).



> Another bit from my "Lovely Lamp AU"
> 
> If you want to see more you can check out my RP blog @lamp-lovely-au over on Tumblr or ask me questions on my TS @lamp-calm-sanders!

“Hey it’s that jacked-up fairy fag Roman!” 

 

Roman paid no mind to the group of teens that harassed him daily. He knew they were only jealous and that of him and the fact that he had great friend and three lovely boyfriends.

 

They continued to insult him and follow him as Roman walked away and when they saw it had, seemingly, no effect on him, they decided to step it up a little. 

 

“Bet he’s off to do god knows what with those faggot boyfriends of his.”

 

Now that got to Roman. He could handle insults about himself all day, but it was another story when it came to his loved ones.    
  
When they saw the way Roman faltered when they said that one, they continued with the insults to his partners. 

 

Roman eventually turned around and confronted the group of five. “What the hell is your problem heathens? Why do you find it fun to pick on people who aren’t here?!” 

 

They all smirked and Drake, the leader of the group, rolled his eyes. “Oh stop being a little girl, well anymore than you are fairy. A couple of joke about you freaks is hardly anything to cause trouble.”

 

Roman growled at him. “If you think you can just insult one of us you got another thing coming, villain!”

 

The group all laughed. “Really? What is the Princess gonna do about it. All you can do is be a little fag-”

 

He was cut off by Roman punching Drake in the face, causing his nose to bleed. 

 

“You freak! You’re gonna regret this.” And with that the group of five began to attack. 

 

-

 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Asked Virgil, as he cleaned up bruised and bloody Roman 

 

“They were insulting you, Patton, and Logan I had to defend you guys.” Said Roman, as he flinched at the feeling of the rubbing alcohol on his cuts. 

 

Virgil kissed him on the forehead to distract him from the feeling of pain. He then proceeded to put a few band aids on some cuts. “I still don’t understand why you had to actually fight them though.”

 

Romman looked down slightly, “Well I didn’t intend to. It’s just it all built up and I lost control.” He then smirked. “I did get in some great hits though. I think all of them will be sore.” He the hissed as Virgil cleaned another cut.

 

“Like you will be?” He said as he put another band aid on him. 

 

“Exactly.” Roman aid, slightly sourly.

 

Virgil had come towards the end of the fight. And though he never tell Roman this, he actually put up a good fight, all things considered. But it was still one against five and he could already see Virgil bleeding  bit. 

 

He yelled out “Get the hell away from here or I’ll call the cops on all your asses.”

 

He got Roman into his house, which was thankfully only down the street and began to clean him up. 

 

Now he was finishing up the process and waiting for Paton and Logan to arrive. 

 

Once he was done, he hugged Roman, gently to not aggravate his injuries. 

 

“Thanks for defending us, but next time don’t get yourself hurt doing it.”

 

Roman nodded his head and the two went to cuddle on the couch, only two be joined by Patton and Logan when they arrived. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to anarchx-kestrel for helping me with writing and for creating Jake!


End file.
